


On the Rug

by Urania_baba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork.<br/>In front of a fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rug

I was going to draw a fire in there but I got lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in [my tumblr](urania-baba.tumblr.com).


End file.
